darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShadowRaptor101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darkspore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zelem's Nexus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 94Connor949 (Talk) 01:19, February 24, 2011 Co-op this next Beta-test? I was wondering, Do you want to play Co-op mode during the next Beta-test? I'm a fairly good player, but I've only played Co-op once before. If they don't reset the servers I should still have some pretty good Heroes. :) *Posted By: 94Connor949 @ 05:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) No prob! Just look me up and invite me ;) ShadowRaptor101 is my name everywhere lol :P My top 5 strongest heroes are Blitz, Zrin, Arakna, SRS-42, and Lumin. I play CO-OP almost every time lol I'll add u to my friend roster ;) ShadowRaptor101 23:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Great! Okay! Great! My screename is Seims in Darkspore. My most powerful Heroes are currently SRS-42, Zrin, Sage, Viper, and Blitz. I hope they didn't reset the servers 'cause I had some great weapons for them too! * Posted By: 94Connor949 @ 00:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: 94Connor949 ---- Thanks for adding the Lore of some Heroes to their pages, but please have it typed-out, instead of as a picture. Also, please use a similar format as used on the Arakna page. I've only had time to do this page and the Characters & Classes page with the new format, and I'm still working on the format itself, but I hope that soon all the pages will have a similar format, so the whole Wiki has the same look on all DarksporeWiki pages. Your doing a good job so far, and I need help keeping DarksporeWiki organized and accurate, so, I'm giving you Administrator Rights. But remember, as Founder of this Wiki, I can also remove any your rights here, so please use this new privilege wisely. I look forward to seeing how you help improve DarksporeWiki! Again, thank you for all your help! :') * Posted By: '94Connor949 @ 05:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I apologize. With only 15 minutes before the servers were supposed to shut down, I knew I would be unable to write all of their lores, so I simply made picture forms of them and posted them here so we would be able to write them down later even after the servers shut down :) fortunately, I went on facebook this morning and saw that the Darkspore servers will be open another day :D and also, thank you from making me an admin ^_^ I will do my best to follow regulations ;) ShadowRaptor101 16:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) New message from: 94Connor949 ---- I sent a PM to MaxisYegg to see whether or not Zelem, or this Sylan person is the Corrupter. If you want, you can do the same.94Connor949 21:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: User:94Connor949 ---- Also, please consider this; All known Crogenitors have been listed in Hero Lores, such as Astra, Pytron, Ingto, Suzu, Zelem, and in some, such as Viper's, The Corrupter. In none of them, is there a Crogenitor called 'Sylan'. The only place where this supposed 'Sylan' is mentioned in when HELIX might have said his name, although it could have easily been misheard. Also in the recent Beta-6 Patch Notes on the New Darkspore Forum, there is a Boss De-buff called 'Mark of Zelem'. It was mentioned twice: Art and Visual Effects "Polaris’ Mark of Zelem effects updated." NPCs "Mark of Zelem now has the proper debuff icon." * Posted by: 94Connor949 @ 00:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Zelem and a Crogenitor who's name sounds like "Sylan" are 2 diffrerent characters. Sylan is the Corruptor, this is even mentioned ingame. Zelem is even confirmed to be dead in Zelem's Nexus' "Outer Rings", so idk how ppl can mistake "Sylan" for Zelem, when they're both pronounced very differently. Also, the Mark of Zelem is a debuff that one of Polaris' variants is capable of using, as stated b MaxisYegg. I made a thread on the forums concerning "Sylan"'s true name, but no developers have made any attempts to answer it. Zelem and Sylan are even shown ingam and are different in clothing and color. ShadowRaptor101 02:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: 94Connor949 ---- Okay, I don’t want to get into a heated dispute of who's right and who's wrong. In the next Beta-test, lets both record when HELIX talks, especially when she talks about The Corrupter, Zelem, and Sylan. Also, the Developers will probably tell more about The Corrupter eventually, but they're busy working on the game. We're probably going to learn more about Darkspore after the release, so let's both not make any assumptions yet. :) * Posted by: 94Connor949 @ 02:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC)'' Yes, let's not start and edit war lol IDK how to record though, I have tried using camstudio but idk how to make it work xD and awesome I can't wait to learn more :D ShadowRaptor101 02:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: '94Connor949 I use FRAPS, the Trial is free, but you can only record for 30 seconds. I'm planning on getting the full version though. * Posted by: '94Connor949 @ 03:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: 94Connor949 ---- Hey, ShadowRaptor101, about Slyan or Zelem being The Corrupter, check this out: [http://forums.darkspore.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=2836&p=25332#p25325 >>>] Developer Michael Arsers commented on the thread I posted about The Corrupter's true identity. * Posted by: 94Connor949 @ 04:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Chaolinchao TheChaolinArmy777 Hi shadowraptor101 whats up : ) Help froma fellow admin (on another wiki) Hello, I am Sam 3010 and I am bureacrat of the League of Legends Wiki. I would love to help you develop the basics of this wiki and give you certain tips. I loved spore and I was thinking that I could make the Darkspre wiki, but I can't even buy the game and the LoL Wiki was in a work bloom so I had to give up on the idea. I just wanted to invite you to check out my wiki (number 9 on the PC games link at the top of all Wikia Pages) and you can copy all the codes you want as well as take ideas. One thing I consider would be helpful is for you to add a recolor to the people's name that have added rights like Admins and Bureaucrats, I believe that would help new contributors to identify who to ask for help. Please be free to comment on mytalk page, and I will answer as soon as I can. 05:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :You could start by adding a file to this page File:Favicon.ico, the file will appear when the wiki is a added to the favorites. I created one image for you to use on that: Sporewiki I think you should help with the Darkspore pages on the original Sporewiki, for you seem to be one of few people that now much about the game. 08:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear, Shadow Raptor 101, I am a kid who has invented my own Darkspore game. Does this wiki allow fanon articles. Also, U should put the Soul Knight Jinx and other guys on your page. Thanks,Pyrostar. Little proposition Hi, Shady! I was wondering a bit. I'm checking the forums sometimes and the New Hero Ideas thread is just awesome. So I wonder, would it be possible to create a category with pages about fan-made concepts for Darkspore? BTW, tell it to Connor, I'm sure he will consider it. ;-) Matvakama EDIT: Alright, I respect this. Maybe in a few months. :) Sorry, but I'm uncertain if that topic will be allowed. Usually, a separate fanon wiki will be created for such things (for example, there is a wiki for Nintendo's Pikmin series, and then there is a separate Pikmin fanon wiki for fan-based ideas. However, since not many people know of Darkspore yet, I don't think making a separate fanon wiki would be a good idea, at least now right at this moment. I think it'd be better if we waited until Darkspore gets more fans, and this Wiki gets more contributers. ShadowRaptor101 13:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Accusations of DarksporeWiki founders quitting. Check this out: http://forums.darkspore.com/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=3000#p58301 I know it's not true, but if people are starting to think this, the Administrators should be working on DarksporeWiki more. * 18:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hi Shadowraptor! When I was looking at Latest Wiki Activity page, I saw the badges are added to the wiki! I said: "WTF!? BADGES ARE IN DARKSPORE WIKI? I MUST FARM BADGES!!!". What do you think about the badges? : EDIT: WTF!? I earned a badge for writing this! : Lol I've seen them, but I have no idea how they work XD : but here, THIS is what should happen everytime you get a badge :P : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGE0P_jWWSg&feature=related : XD sorry, I've been playing too much OOT 3D! ShadowRaptor101 13:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey ShadowRaptor, I was just wondering; Why are you removing actual numbers from Hero abilities and replacing with 'X'? I think most people want to see real numbers. I'd add them myself, but I haven't been able to play Darkspore since the last Beta test. :( Also, why are you using Hero Spotlight videos from other sources, other than the official DarksporeGame? The real ones don't have addverts, and can be found here. -- 22:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 1. Because the number of damage scales with the hero's gear levl, so saying that Blitz's basic does 40 can be misleading. 2. I didn't know about that. Someone else will ahve to fix it thoguh I will be one all week, I'll be camping for 3 days, ad then I'll be going to South Padre Island for my 16th birthday, so I'll most likely have no way to access the internet. I could edit using my Nintendo 3DS, but it's having a problem that prevents me from upgrading it to use the Internet browser. ShadowRaptor101 04:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Some Questions You have brilliant knowledge on Darkspore. May I ask some questions? * Were all the heroes given their abilities before, during or after the Mutation War? * The Six Crogenitors that went into cryo-sleep, Zelem was one of them, right? Does that mean that Zelem was awakened before the stabilisation of eDNA? What happened to all those Crogenitors? * Can two Darkspore mutants, two Pack Brawlers for example, reproduce to create more Darkspore? I may have more questions to plague you with. Liquid Ink 11:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC)~ More questions! * How does the Darkspore as a disease infect others? * Were there Destructors other than the six fought in the game? * What kind of weapons did the Crogenitors themselves ultilise? * Were there weapons on Crogenitor ships, and did Crogenitors engage the Darkspore in ship to ship combat? * If Darkspore can infect robots, could they infect entire ships? Liquid Ink 11:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Another question, more about gameplay: * Does the dialogue spoken by Helix about were you are ever repeat? Liquid Ink 22:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) * All of the heroes seem to have been awakened as heroes at different times, with the Quantums appearing to be the earliest, and the Necros last. * Yes, it was Zelem, Ingto, Astra,Ptyron, and Suzu. They were alread making genetic heroes before the war broke out. They were then sent back to their research planets shortly before Xylan arrived at preceptum. The 6th Crogenitor was left asleep indeffinately until E-DNA was stabilized. * I am unsure, but most likely no, since massive mutations usually make animals sterrile. * The Darkspore don't affect others, Mutation agents do by pumping clouds of E-DNA into the air. * Yes, at the end of each non-boss level, you fight a Darkspore Captain, which is a mini-destructor. * They had all sorts of different high-tech weapons and equipments. But as eveident with Crogenitor Polaris' incident, the Darkspore are perfectly capable of ripping apart solid metal. * The Crogenitors were shown to have turret guns on their ships, as eveident in the Infinity cutscene. * They don't, they can only infect cyborgs, which have DNA to transfect. the robots that are enemies in the game have been reprogrammed by the Darkspore themselves, and therefore, aren't true Darkspore mutants. *HELIX only repeats herself if your are playing Co-Op with someone who hasn't reached that level yet. ShadowRaptor101 18:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hooray; another, smaller, wave of questions: * Can the Crogenitors clone lifeforms? * The there were surviving inhabitants on each of the planets that the Darkspore did not infect. Is this because they had a sense of stealth, or did the Darkspore allow them to live? * Did the Crogenitors fight Darkspore on any other planets than the six visited in game? * Do hero variants have any explanation in the story? Thank you, Liquid Ink 11:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) * Yes, that is how the variants were made. * No, at lease not any that were shown. All the planets were complete ruins. Unless of course you count Xylan. * It is never explained or shown, but they might also exist in the TNX nebula as hinted by HELIX. * Like I stated above, they were clones that were altered to work better in a situation in which the other clones would be at a disadvantage. (ie. In co-op, Savage Beta cld do damage and heal, but in SP, Delta cld deal more damage) ShadowRaptor101 13:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) * By surviors (in the second question of my previous questioning), I was refering to the natives of the planet, the Zelemi, Nocturni, Verdanthi, ect. Not the Crogenitors. * If the Crogenitors can clone, does that mean the Darkspore, through Xylan, reproduced by cloning? * When you kill a mutant, its body will eventually turn into a cloud of blackish vapour. Is this eDNA? If so, could the eDNA emitted from their corpes infect anyone? * My questions aren't annoying you, are they? Liquid Ink 21:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) * Since the Darkspore is living creatures, yes. (The Cannonators were sentient Zelemi before they became infected) It is assumed there are still survivors, as the end cutscene shows Crogenitors rising on Nocturna. * It could very well be possible. However, my infectious sterillization theory may not be true, and they could have reproduced sexually since HELIX says that Xylan wished to recreate life in his own image. * It could be some kind of gas that is the result of E-DNA bonding with amino acids (similar to how methane is the result of organic decomposition). However, E-DNA does resemble black smoke, and therefore, could be what the creatures desolve into. If it is, the E-DNA would still not be able to infect other life forms, as the E-DNA itself is still inside the dead cell nuclei of the kill beast. It would require transfection to be extracted and put into the cells of another organism. * Not at all! My responses will annoy YOU before your questions annoy me ;) ShadowRaptor101 21:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) * If the Crogenitors can clone, that means that the surviving Crogenitors can recreate the species, right? * Do you have any suggestions for beating the second Scaldron level on onslaught? * The cutseen for Scaldron shows more than six cryoships escaping Perceptum, any explanation? * Would living weapons have been used as Crogenitor soldiers during the Mutation Wars? * Could stable eDNA be used to un-mutate Darkspore mutants? Liquid Ink 09:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) * It seems possible, provided thgey still have pure DNA samples of the previous lifeforms. * You need at least 1,500 max health if you want to survive Scaldron. Also, bring a healer preferably Tork. Wraith and Seraph-XS also work wonders together. If you don't have Seraph yet, SRS-42 could work as well. * Possibly AI-controlled ships were HELIX cores acted as some sort of conmnection stations? * That IS what they were used for (see Laser Tanks). * It is unknown if the effects of E-DNA are irreversable. ShadowRaptor101 13:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Just some more questions * Were the Cryosi rocky lifeforms before the Crogenitors diddled with their DNA? * Did the Cyber Heroes come from multiple Infiniti species? Were there multiple Ininiti species, like the Zelemi and Nocturni? * How much interaction did the Crogenitors have with the natives of the five planets in-game? Liquid Ink 07:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) * It is never explained ingame. Krel was once said to have had flesh and fur, which would have made him look more like an earth canine. Ice is also part of Plasma, you know. * Yes. For example, Seraph-XS was built by one sentient class of Infiniti called the Randayn. * t depends. Many creatures were captured by each, and even billions perished in their planetary experiments. But was rarely-mentioned Crogenitors such as Ingto, it's difficult to say. More questions, mostly about the planets and their natives: * At what technological level were the Zelemi? * At what technological level were the Nocturni? * At what technological level were the Verdanthi? * At what technological level were the Cryosi? * At what technological level were the Infiniti? * How is ice part of plasma? * What happened to the insurgency members after the Darkspore was defeated? * Was Scaldron always a desert? Liquid Ink 00:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) * Some were advanced, and some were still civilized, but less advanced. Some of them were able to spread quickly from island to island after they found out how to work the teleporters. * The Nocturni seemed to all be vicious, primitave, tribal, and ununified. The Nocturni Legion was a legion of members from several of Nocturna's sentients races that worked to unify the planet by destroying the weaker senteints. * They seemed to have large cities, but some also appeared to be tribal and primitave. Where they lived however, is unknown, as HELIX describes the jungles of Verdanth as "uninhabitable". * The Cryosi were never fully explained. They seemed to have lived in metallic fortresses deep beneath the ice, so I'm assuming they were at least slightly advanced. * The Randayn are the only named sapients from Infinty, and they seemed to be cybernetic beings and the most long-lasting since they build the Seraph-XS combots to fight against the darkspore for them. * I am not sure, but Maxisyegg confirmed this himself on the forums before he left. * Unknown. I honestly didn't even see the reason behind saving the galaxy since all the sentient races were extincted by the Darkspore. It's like trying to put out a fire in a building that has been abandoned for years. * Yes, because life never evolved there until the Crogenitors made conditions suitable to wear any lifeform could live peacefully. ShadowRaptor101 22:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) For you second last answer, I don't think all life was extinct, I believe survivors existed in heavily guarded hideouts. As for MaxisYegg's confirmation, can you show me where he said that? Liquid Ink 00:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Darkspore Fanfiction Wiki needs some help Hey ShadowRaptor, IceBite created a Darkspore Fanfiction Wiki, and he's asking for help from the DarksporeWiki Admins. As far as I'm aware of, you and I are the only ones. I'm really busy, so I won't be able to help him right now. If you can, could you help him out? Here's his blog post. * Posted by: 94Connor949 | (Talk) @ 15:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the extremely late response, but thanks for posting on my talk page. I'd be happy to play with you. I'm on 18-4^4 but I find it incredibly difficut to continue past that. In-game, I am quasar23. I am looking forward to playing with you! Quasar23 15:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC)quasar23 Really Belated Response Will you be on anytime soon? I would love to do an 18-4 with you. You were legendary in Spore... And about becoming an admin, I don't know yet. I do visit almost every day, but... I guess I'll tell you in game, if not there then in about a week via Darksporum PM. =) To anyone who cares EA banned my account because I shared a link to a song with one of my best friends on Spore. So now, I have payed 100 dollars for games I cannot even play. Nice to know EA won't ban people who deserve it, but will ban people who try to have fun with their friends. I guess EA isn't too fond of Dubstep music? Anyways, screw them. I'll be sure when I'm making my own games and running my own company, EA will be the first companie I run into the ground. ShadowRaptor101 00:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I liked your Dark Injections stuff! ^_^ Its very cool! :) Hey ShadowRaptor! It's me, MrBug from Spore! P.S: If u want to know mah Screen-name it is "Matt1007"MrBug 06:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I do beleive the name sounds a tad firmiliar...ShadowRaptor101 03:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow. You did MANY contributions to Darkspore comunity, and EA banned you for NO REASON. Great job, EA! I wish I had a chance to kill some darkspore with you... That's what EA is. They make great games but they are total bastards... They only care about money. Anyway, I wish you will continue to contribute to Darkspore Wiki. PS. Hey, you stole my idea of destroying EA when I create my game company! PPS. Do you have Skyward Sword? Do you recommend it? Because I think about getting it as my new Wii game (I buyed DKCR recently and it was easy). PPPS. Yes I'm making a Portal reference with all these PSs. It's-a me! Crogenitor Mario! YES Yes, Skyward Sowrd is AMAZING. However, If you get frustrated easily, I suggest not getting it. The first temple made me wanna destroy my screen XD ShadowRaptor101 23:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) If I don't get frustrated when I play DKCR's Golden Temple in Mirror Mode, I never get frustrated by anything else (except timed levels, they are in every game and I REALLY get frustrated on them). Now, I just need to wait until summer to get Skyward Sword... It's-a me! Crogenitor Mario! Hi ShadowRaptor101! What's up? Shadow?! What's up man!! We haven't talk something like 5 or 4 monthes!! I herd from waffle_flish you got banned or somthing from spore, am I right? Ohh btw I play minecraft too! :) my friend show me minecraft for the first time so I thought "wait wtf I think I know it from somewhere!" so I remembered I saw creations of minecraft on your spore page! :D Um, yeh. May I ask who you are?... ShadowRaptor101 19:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's me, gulgolet2000, do you remember me? (User:gulgolet2000|gulgolet2000) 12:04, December 27, 2011 (IST) Sorrta. I apologize, I have terrible memory. Btw in case u haven't heard, I returned to Spore. Go ahead and tell everyone who u know also knew me, and be sure to subscribe! http://www.spore.com/view/myspore ShadowRaptor101 19:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC)